The Forbidden Fruit
by AlpaCat
Summary: Twilight Sparkle learns that her friend Applejack is very strict about a certain fruit, and if anyone is caught eating that fruit, they will suffer from consequences. Twilight Sparkle takes the risk.


Applejack's Point of View

* * *

I trotted out of the barn, into the farm. It was just another day at Sweet Apple Acres, and I approached an apple tree. I bucked the tree, and the apples obeyed Newton's Law of Gravitation and fell off the tree. I collected the apples. I did the same thing with all the trees. Each apple fell off obediently, until I finished my task. I wiped the sweat on my forehead with my hoof. _Well done, _I thought to myself. _Sweating is a sign that I did my job well._ I trotted back into the barn. Suddenly I hear a knock on the barn's door, and I open the door. I then sey my friend, Twilight Sparkle. "Applejack, what else do you grow on the farm?"

I adjusted my hat. "Lots of things, Twi."

I then open the door wider and walk out. "C'mon, I'll show ya what we've got."

I then walked around with her, and showed her all the food we grow.

"Wait," Twilight said. "There are no pears here."

I gasped. "Don't you ever talk about pears on this farm, or in my barn."

"Too bad," The alicorn pouted. "I wanted to eat a pear."

I gasped once again. Then, I warned her, "If I ever catch you eatin' one of those pears, I'll give you an apple bucking all the way to Manehattan."

"Oh," Twilight nodded nervously. "I'll have a pomegranate then."

* * *

3rd Point of View

* * *

"Well?" Spike asked his life-long friend. "Did you bring the pears for us to eat?"

The lavender pony shook her head. "The Apple family doesn't grow pears on the farm. Applejack told me not to ever talk about pears on the farm or in her barn."

"Wow," Spike remarked.

"Not only that, but if Applejack catches me eating a pear, it's not going to be pretty."

"Okay." The baby dragon told Twilight. "Did you bring the pomegranate then?"

Twilight nodded as she took a pomegranate out of her bag. She then trotted into the kitchen, took out a bowl, and opened the red fruit with her magic, as she took out the seeds with concentration, and placed all the seeds in the bowl. She then yelled, "Spike! The pomegranate is ready!"

The assistant ran into the kitchen eagerly, anticipating to eat the delicious fruit. Twilight set the bowl down, gave Spike a spoon, and soon enough the dragon was eating.

* * *

Applejack's Point of View

* * *

I walked into the market with all the material needed. I settled in my usual spot and set up the stand. Soon enough, I was ready to sell apples and apple products. I then see Twilight sneaking around the market, making sure no one could see her.

_Two can play that game, Twilight,_ I thought to myself. I snuck around and followed Twilight, and made sure no one noticed what I was up to. The princess approached a fruit stand, and quietly tells the seller, "I'd like to buy a pear please." The seller gave her a pear, and Twilight gave two bits in return. "Don't tell Applejack," Twilight whispered. The salespony nodded.

I could not believe it. She was going to eat a pear behind my back! Twilight trotted to a quiet spot, and I skedaddled after her once again. She then took out the pear out of her bag and ate it discreetly. I then approached her with rage.

As I was eating my pear, I saw Applejack approaching me out of nowhere. It wasn't a friendly kind of approach, and she had an angry look glued on her face.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's Point of View

* * *

"Twilight!" She shouted at me with anger. "How could you eat a pear behind my back?!"

I knew I was going to suffer from consequences if I got caught, but I really wanted to eat a pear. Applejack turned around, kicked me with her legs, and soon enough I was flying up the air. I wasn't flying with my wings, but rather the air transported my all the way to Manehattan. I landed right in front of a house, and the door opened. I saw a filly standing, and I recognized her. It was Applebloom's cousin, Applejack.

"Twilight?" The filly asked me. "You ate a pear, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Applebloom told me about how strict Applejack was when it comes to pears." Babs Seed told me.


End file.
